Dream - Lee Hi
Descripción *'Titulo:' Dream (드림).160px|right *'Artista:' Lee Hi *'Single:' First Love Part.1. *'Pista:' #4 *'Género:' R&B /Soul. *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 07-Marzo-2013. Video full|center|400 px Lee Hi Romanización geojitmal cheoreom dalkomhage man na kkumgyeol sogeuro neowa geonil deon honja nameun georeumeun dasi gireul ilhgo hemaedo I WANT YOU~ i neurin maeume chorahage man na namgyeojin yagsog beoriji motae honja nameun georeumeun tto gireul ilhgo hemaedo I Just wait for you just back to naege dasi geojitmal gateun sigan soge na muldeul su itge I Just pray for you just turn me on o dasi eobseul geot gateun neoui pume na jamdeul su itge dream geochin baramdo chan badaedo yeong wonhal georago mideotdeon gieog heuryeo jyeoman ganeun neo mogsoril irheun chueog deul I Just wait for you just back to naege dasi geojitmal gateun sigan soge na muldeul su itge I Just pray for you just turn me on o dasi eobseul geot gateun neoui pume na jamdeul su itge balga oneun biteul meomchwo jun damyeon Umm neo naui gyeote meomul su itge muneojin nareul dallaereo maeil bam chaja ondamyeon “geurae naeil bwa” rago useu myeonseo gikkeoi harureul gyeondil tende I know This is just a dream naege dasi dora ondadeon mareun meollido gabeoryeot neunde But I just pray for you just turn me on nama itneun naui naldeureun neoreul jiwo naeji motaneun geol dream Español Tan dulcemente, como una mentira Caminé contigo en mi sueño Cuando mis pies se quedan solos de nuevo Me pierdo y empiezo a vagar, pero aún así, Yo te quiero~ Este corazón lento me hace sentir miserable Así que no puedo arrojar lejos la promesa de que permanezcas conmigo Cuando mis pies se quedan solos de nuevo Me pierdo y empiezo a vagar, pero aún así, Solo espero por ti, solo regresa Como esos momentos que parecían una mentira Puede ser de color en mi Sólo rezo por ti, sólo enciéndeme Para que yo pueda dormir en tus brazos Siento que no volveré a estar contigo sueño El viento áspero, el mar frío Los recuerdos que Pensé que serían para siempre Estás creciendo más y más débil Como los recuerdos que perdieron tu voz Solo espero por ti, solo regresa Como esos momentos que parecían una mentira Puede ser de color en mi Sólo rezo por ti, sólo enciéndeme Para que yo pueda dormir en tus brazos Siento que no volveré a estar contigo Si sólo la noche dejó de iluminar Para que yo pueda quedarme a tu lado Si solo vienes a mí cada noche Para consolar a los aquebrantados de mí Entonces sonries y dices "Bueno, nos vemos mañana" Y con mucho gusto soportó todo un día Sé que esto es sólo un sueño Y las palabras que dicen que Vuelves a mi han ido mucho más lejos Pero sólo rezo por ti, sólo enciéndeme Mis días restantes no pueden borrar sueño Hangul 거짓말처럼 달콤하게만 나 꿈결 속으로 너와 거닐던 혼자 남은 걸음은 다시 길을 잃고 헤매도 I WANT YOU~ 이 느린 마음에 초라하게만 나 남겨진 약속 버리지 못해 혼자 남은 걸음은 또 길을 잃고 헤매도 I Just wait for you just back to 내게 다시 거짓말 같은 시간 속에 나 물들 수 있게 I Just pray for you just turn me on 오 다시 없을 것 같은 너의 품에 나 잠들 수 있게 dream 거친 바람도 찬 바다에도 영원할 거라고 믿었던 기억 흐려져만 가는 너 목소릴 잃은 추억들 I Just wait for you just back to 내게 다시 거짓말 같은 시간 속에 나 물들 수 있게 I Just pray for you just turn me on 오 다시 없을 것 같은 너의 품에 나 잠들 수 있게 밝아오는 빛을 멈춰준다면 Umm 너 나의 곁에 머물 수 있게 무너진 나를 달래러 매일 밤 찾아온다면 “그래 내일 봐” 라고 웃으면서 기꺼이 하루를 견딜텐데 I know This is just a dream 내게 다시 돌아온다던 말은 멀리도 가버렸는데 But I just pray for you just turn me on 남아있는 나의 날들은 너를 지워내지 못하는걸 dream Datos Categoría:Lee Hi